Aerumade
by TefiGaby
Summary: When we meet again. How could our love survive ten years? Some of us changed with time, some still the same not matter how many years passed, some of us are capable to tell everything they feel and some can't simply do it... Even so, after a decade without you... Maybe I still love you... A B1A4 story . OC . Based on Aerumade MV. Please watcht it so you can enjoy more!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**.**

**Our story hasn't ended yet.**

Baro walked down the solitaire hall. It was afternoon and the red sky painted every palm of the tall walls of the third floor.

It was Chuseok.

He felt nostalgic.

It was Chuseok and as usual he went back to his hometown to spend the holidays with his family. His mother cooked his favorite plates and his father didn't stop talking about his shop. As usual he only thought about his family. Until dinner...

Last night during dinner his little sister invited a friend of her and both girls kept talking about school, their friends, their teachers and, of course, the boy they like.

Baro hadn't thought about the time he was in highschool for long time. He's twenty eight now. He's an independent man owner of one of the most popular bars back on Seoul. He didn't have time to daydream about his teenager years.

But that day he couldn't help it. He went to his long forgotten yearbooks and looked at them with a smile. He had kept good friendships from that time, he thought looking at the pic where he and his four best friends were standing in front of their club's classroom. Music? He hadn't tried to make music after he graduated!

Then his smile disappeared for a second when he found an empty space. Someone cutted that pic. He did.

He left the bed and went to his little bookcase again. He didn't want his mother to see her. So he hidden it where she never would look, his old arithmetic book. Thanks God, Sunah's teachers thought the books he used were not worthy now. They were too old.

He flipped through the pages until he found some colorful origamis and the pic. A precious girl with a beautiful smile looked at him, her long black hair tied up in a ponytail that left some rebel locks scape here and there. He smiled again.

That's how he ended in his old highschool.

So lucky Sunha didn't got in there.

He drove the girls to their school where everyone was working on their clubs like it wasn't on break, and then headed to the place where his memories could be free again.

It was empty. Silent. Like inviting him to get lost in there.

The guard didn't want to let him in but after checking he was a ex-student he opened those heavy doors of the entrance where he and his friends used to got punished if they were late for classes.

He didn't have too much time so he walked directly to his old junior classroom on the third floor. The light of the window reaching every spot of the place.

Even the smell was the same. Like time had stopped in that building. He stepped in and his gaze flight to where his desk was. Almost in the middle of the room. He suspected the table and the chair weren't the same now, but they looked identically. He didn't get close to see it though.

He stopped by the sight of the green board. Will they never change to those marker boards?

'Happy Chuseok!'

It was written on it with big colorful letters. A lot of children draws on everywhere.

He stood in the middle admiring it.

A paperplane hit the board next to him and landed on the floor.

.

Baro looked at it.

His hand stopped in the air lifted to the big green board he had just started to clean.

He turned to see who was still there.

It was her.

She giggled sitting on his desk. Her beautiful black hair falling to her shoulders like a marvelous waterfall. "I can't believe you, Cha Sunwoo-Oppa." She said whilst she stood up and fixed her dark blue skirt.

Baro knew that was just the uniform skirt, but he always thought it looked good only on her.

He gulped. He was alone with her, he realized.

Hi heart was running fast.

"Not only you are the one who stay this late to clean everything when everyone is enjoying the holiday since this moment." She walked until could face him. She was short. Her eyes reading the board.

'Happy Chuseok'

It was written on white. A lot of messages wrote by his classmates.

She sweetly smiled taking the board eraser from his hand. "You're also the one who cleans it without reading what people wrote to you." She said making disappear the words with some hurry.

He looked at her blanket until he understood. His eyes from her to the board and back.

"What?!" He asked. "What are you saying?!" His hand tried to stop her but when his fingers touched her soft skin he left her.

She stopped. Half of the board green again.

Both wide eyes.

"Jieun-ah." Baro let out the air in his lungs. To this point his heart was hitting his chest with such a strength he thought he would die. "What... What was written there?" He asked and a playful smile light up her beautiful face.

"Nothing." She answered hitting two of those erasers on his face. The white dusk flying between them.

He wanted to cough. His hand trying to disperse it.

She left his side and went back to his desk to take her bag. "I think we'll meet again when classes start. Have good holidays, Oppa."

With that she started to walk to the back door. She entered using that door, Baro could tell.

He looked at the board one more time and then her delicate back, her precious black hair. "Jieun!"

She stopped.

"What did you write on the board? What did you want to tell me?" He firmly asked. His heart stopped.

She doubted. Took a step forward before turning to face him one more time.

"Sunwoo-Oppa..." Her face was red and he thought she had never looked so beautiful. "Let's go on a date on Chuseok."

.

Baro looked the empty spot.

She was really beautiful on that moment. She still does. At least on his memories she will always be that beautiful.

He sighed.

How silly from him.

After ten years he is wondering about where she is.

She's surely married.

His smile faded. That didn't sound good.

No. She's surely single.

That's better.

She's happy and single.

He looked at the teacher desk. There really was a paperplane on it.

He softly smiled.

Some boy was playful the last day, eh?

He took it and let it fly on the classroom.

He was nostalgic today.

The red light from the window was becoming purple when he stepped out the classroom with his hands on his pockets.

He contempled the football field from the window. He had the best free times there with his friends. Maybe he should take a pic and send it to them.

Also he should take a pic of his classroom. But just for him.

He turned with his phone on the hand when heard it.

"Sunwoo-Oppa?"

His heart stopped. Was it possible? Was he going crazy?

His eyes looked at the end of the hallway.

She was beautiful.

The girl. No. The woman in front of him was beautiful. Was stunning.

She was still short but she was using a pair of glamorous heels, her blue skirt was replaced by skinny jeans and a long jacket, her skin looked soft and the make-up just made it more obvious, her long hair wasn't black anymore, now it fallen on her shoulder like a pink marvelous waterfall... She looked more beautiful than before.

"Jieun-ah."


	2. Chapter 1 Millions of reasons

**Chapter 1 Millions of reasons**

**.**

**The silent between us.**

**.**

"Then..." CNU looked impressed at his friend. "Let me understand, you found your ex girlfriend in a short trip to our hometown, you decided you two are in love again and want to marry three months later?"

They were in one of the tables of Baro's fancy bar 'All Night'. That was their usual place to meet up and the five friends always were there early to relax before it was opened to the public.

Baro sighed. Had he heard any of what he was telling? He filled his glass with more whisky. "Six months. Six months had passed and we're not marrying tomorrow, we just took the decision yesterday. Probably next year or so."

"And we're meeting her after that?" The tallest man frowned.

"Leave him alone, Hyung." Sandeul told CNU with a smile. "He's in love."

"Besides..." Jinyoung drank from his glass before talking again. He felt good today. He ended his work for that new pop group and now he could relax. "We're not his mother, right?"

"It's not that, Hyung." Baro giggled. "It's just. The past months had been so amazing. I had been so happy and time passed so fast we didn't realize we haven't introduce each other to our friends and families."

"Awwwww. That's kinda sweet!" Sandeul said resting his cheek on his hand. He had always loved to hear people's thoughts with a dreamy understanding.

"Doesn't your family know her either?" CNU asked again. Even if he worked with books filled with love stories he was a practical man.

Then Gongchan noticed how different they were. "You said your mom already knows her, right?" He talked before Baro could answer. "From the time you were together."

Baro nodded. "We were together about... Two years. Until she went to a college here in Seoul."

"That long?" Again the tallest had a weird expression. "I should remember her."

"It's normal you don't. We started to go serious when you were already in college. Jinyoung-hyung and you never meet her before."

"But we did." Gongchan focused his gaze on the table. "I have no idea who she is."

"I do." Confessed Sandeul. "She was cute. And I remember... You know..." He cut himself.

"When she left me?" Baro smiled. "It was hard. But now things are very different. We don't talk about it anymore."

CNU pouted. He didn't like it. He took a sip of his drink.

They went silent for a moment until Gongchan saw Baro's phone screen light up.

"I think she is here." The tall boy pointed out.

Baro brightly smiled when he read the message. "She is. And the other girls too."

"Who?!" Jinyoung and CNU asked.

"Her friends." Baro explained to the olders like he did twenty minutes ago. "She's meeting my best men and we're meeting her bridesmaids."

"Are you sure you're not planning on getting married tomorrow?" Jinyoung asked with a high tone.

Baro chuckled whilst he stood up. "I wish I could." He said walking to the entrance.

"Now we're meeting her friends too..." CNU mumbled.

Gongchan throw him a napkin. "Stop, hyung. You're too worried."

"He said her friends went to the same highschool than us." Sandeul said. His eyes fixed on the wall.

"Oh! Do we know them?" Jinyoung didn't hear that... Or didn't pay attention.

"I think I may know one of them." The shorter confessed.

Gongchan tilt his head to a side. That was unexpected.

A sweet music started.

Surely Baro asked some of his employers to put the sound equipment on. He really wanted his fiancee to be impressed by his friends.

Gongchan knew the song.

An old song.

Years had passed since the last time he heard it.

He was unconsciously humming it.

His back was facing the entrance of the place so he had to turn around when Baro announced the women were entering.

They were five but his eyes focused on one of them.

They're eyes found each other as natural as always had been.

The sweetest song filled his ears.

.

He loved that song. He really did.

That's why he asked Jinyoung-hyung to include it in their next performance.

That song makes him think on her.

When it came to an end he did what he always do, took his iPod from his pocket and put it on repeat.

A soft wind ran through the empty station he was waiting in.

The train won't come in some minutes yet but he always made sure to come by this time. He sighed and closed his eyes. He really loved this song.

Then, he felt it.

Someone came from the stairs and stood some meters away from him.

He opened his eyes and slowly looked at her.

She was alone today and his heart started to beat fast.

He didn't know her name.

He thinks she was from the senior class of middle school of his own academy. But he's not sure.

She's smiling.

She's always happy. He loved to see her happy. That made him happy too.

Suddenly she turned and her pretty dark eyes were looking at his.

It was for a few seconds.

After that Gongchan couldn't stan it. He felt a pain on his chest that forced him to look away. To the trails. Like he was looking for the train that won't reach soon.

The song started again and his heartbeat didn't let him hear it.

He didn't know when it started.

But when he noticed it was too late. He had fallen for that funny girl who was always the center of the groups she was in, who was passionately dancing on the school festival, who was always being punished on the garden for being talking too loud in classes, who forced her friends to eat part of her own food and stop dieting...

When he realized his eyes were always looking through middle school groups... Wanting to see her... But being incapable to talk to her.

He tried once. On that station.

She was desperately looking into her bag. Gongchan thought she lost her card, he wanted to help. But he didn't have the opportunity. When he was next to her... Her friends came from nowhere, hugged her, took her hand, and talked to her like he always wanted to.

He wondered if he would capable to say something to her.

The train stopped and the wind filled the station again.

He looked at her one more time before stepping in. He froze.

Her eyes were on him again.

She smiled at him. And it was like the Earth decided to stop. Not even the wind wanted to interrupt.

She looked away and fixed a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

He didn't know her name.

Their eyes met again. And this time her hand waved at him.

She hurriedly stepped in.

He reacted just when the doors started to close.

Gongchan got into the wagon on time... But it was the wrong wagon.

The song started again.

His eyes looked at the lateral door, she was there.

.

And Gongchan thought she was precious.

His heart didn't care how many time had passed, it was beating like he was on that station again.

She looked so beautiful.

His long dark hair was wavy now but that was all, she looked precious and he would recognize her everywhere.

Gongchan felt stupid for a moment. His body was acting like he was some teenager.

He should say something when Baro spoke the name of his girlfriend but he couldn't. He had a knot on his throat.

"Chanie?" Another girl called him. And that was the only thing that forced him to take his eyes away from her. Now focused on the short haired girl who smiled at him.

"Eonnie?" A tall woman looked at that girl curiously.

"Keri? Don't you remember?" She looked accusatory to her taller little sister. "He's Chanshik-ssi. We both studied on the same class until we graduated." She was looking at him again. Her brown eyes smaller for her smile. "You remember?" She pointed herself. "Hook Taeni."

Of course he remembered. They were in the same class but they never were friends. He wanted to be her friend though because she was a good friend of... His eyes were again on her. She wasn't looking at him. Her nose was precious too.

He looked back to Taeni. They were not friends. Right. She only talked to him after his hyungs graduated, just to ask for... He looked at CNU now. The tall man's face was calm.

"What a coincidence!" Baro happily said with his hand on the waist of a blonde eye-catching girl.

.

.

**NOW: We're so different from our past selves.**

.

CNU didn't feel good.

He didn't feel good at all.

He thought looking at the woman with short dark brown hair and skinny black pants who was dancing on the dance floor.

He remembered her. On highschool she was shy and calm, she blushed at everything. She was so cute. But now...

He needed some minutes to recognize her. In fact, when they were about to be introduced he was studying Baro's fiancee and how sweetly the blonde looked at his friend when he heard her voice. He didn't pay attention until that. It sounded more enthusiastic but it was her voice. That was when he realized.

She was a pretty woman. And had so much confidence. She openly talked to Gongchan, Jinyoung and him. And tried to befriend with Sandeul and Baro with natural manners. She talked a lot.

And when the place started to fill and music got more energetic, she herself and not her noisily friend was who said 'I love that song' and dragged the girls and Gongchan to where they were now. She didn't dance as good as her sister or the other tall girl (who his younger friend keep eyeing time to time), but she's not shy at all.

He was alone.

Sandeul was no stopping talking to the older girl. A short woman that was keeping an eye on the others like a wolf mom. And Baro got lost with her girlfriend.

Jinyoung left him too. He was being stalked by a group of nice girls.

He drank from his glass. Why was he feeling sad?

"Don't you want to try one of our coctels? The boss show me how to make it." He heard one of the bartenders offering a drink next to him. Even the VIP zone was full that day.

"I don't think so." Her voice answered and his body immediately turned to see her landing on the counter. "It's not good to drink different things at the same time. Another vodka and a Coke for my sister, please."

The boy made a face. "The boss asked us to attend you well."

"And you're doing perfectly. Another day I'll come for that coctel." She smiled and took sit right next to CNU when the bartender handed her a glass.

"You didn't drink back then." CNU said looking at her face when she lifted the glass to her lips.

She smiled after a sip. "Yes. That's true." Taeni turned to face him. It passed some seconds before she turned around to see the dance floor.

She smiled to her sister showing her the bottle of Coke. The younger tried to approach but the other friend didn't let her.

She giggled. "I was seventeen then. Of course I didn't drink." She eyed him again. And he wanted to slap himself. What a stupid thing he said! "You didn't drink either." She pointed his half empty glass. The transparent alcoholic drink bubbling. "I'm a responsible girl who won't lose control and my sister is our driver. Don't worry, Oppa." She winked.

He looked down at his glass and hummed.

The dark liquid reflected his eyes.

.

He fixed his big glasses before thanking the waitress and going back to his book.

He was starting to read it and wasn't sure if he liked it. But he was sure he liked to read in that coffee. It was nice and had a nice view.

Yes. He loved to wait in that coffee.

Suddenly the book was taken from his hands and he frowned. Then he saw her standing next to him looking the cover of it, her lips pouting a little.

He adored her.

His face surely softened.

When she noticed he was staring she flushed. "I'm sorry... I wanted..." She pressed her lips in a thin line and sat up in from of him. "I was checking."

"Checking what?" He asked and couldn't help to openly smile.

"This." She avoided his eyes and looked through her bag. Taking out a new copy of that book. 'The future is now'.

He surprisedly looked both books before getting back to her blushed face. Her hair that reached to her shoulders had a hairband today. She was cute.

"You bought it." He said. Oh. He wanted to gift her his own copy because they commented how funny it would be if they can compare their opinions. "Did you started?"

"No yet." She said looking at the table. "Maybe today."

He really adored her.

Then the waitress came with a coffee for her. He asked her to do that.

"Thank you." She hurriedly said. "And... I..." She was struggling with words and he thought that was incredible cute. "Thank you, sunbaenim."

He chuckled. "How many times should I tell you? It's ok if you call me Oppa." She blushed again. "I'd liked that too." He was blushing now. His eyes on the glass wall.

"Sorry... It's not easy... I'm not... Used." And she mumbled "Oppa."

Even so she smiled.

"Aren't you going to put sugar on your coffee?" He asked looking how she lifted the mud without paying attention.

Her lips formed a perfect 'o' as she reached for the spoon.

Five.

She liked sweet things.

"Aren't you making me try sugar like last time?"

Her cheeks were dark red even if her skin was slightly tanned. "Last time I... I didn't know you had put sugar already... It was like... Poisoned?"

He chuckled again. She was funny too. "Oppa liked it." He assured her. "And this time my coffee is sugar free so you can show me how you like it."

She nervously giggled. Her perfect smile didn't left her face.

She leaned over the table and took the spoon.

God! He adored her.

She avoided his eyes.

.

But he wanted to see them. Her light brown eyes were beautiful.

"Did you become a writer? Or a painter?" He asked so she had to look back to him.

"No." She said. A big smile on her face. "Didn't think you would remember something like that." She let her glass on the counter. "I'm a interior's designer for our own little company."

Her smile was still perfect.

But she was so different now.

.

.

**The words we spoke were full of sincerity.**

**.**

Sandeul laughed along with her. Her long black hair was dancing on her delicate shoulders.

They're by the same table were they started the night. What a good night. When Baro came with his fiancee he knew she was coming with them.

He felt so nervous.

When he saw her... She looked so different now. She looked so much mature and calm, she had a dark make-up and he had never seen her like that, she walked so confident and was so caring with her friends. Her hair was darker now and she was wearing shorts. Her legs were beautiful as he remember from the time she graduated from highschool.

He thought it would be hard for him to talk to her, but she was who touched his shoulder to say hi and she was who sat up with him after dancing two songs with her friends.

They had been so close the rest of the night.

He smiled to her.

"You look beautiful, Noona." He said. He didn't avoid her eyes.

She sweetly smiled. "You're always so sweet, Deullie. Thank you." He didn't lost she called him like that. She looked at her phone before looking back at him. "You look very handsome too. I didn't recognized you. You're very tall now."

He chuckled. He wasn't tall. But he was tall enough for her.

Her phone started a music. It sounded cute.

Her face illuminated.

"I'll go to answer this." She said and stood up to go to the office area.

Sandeul was happy. They were still friends.

When she came back her smile were brighter.

"I think I have to go." She said and took her handbag. "I'll drive Jieun home, where she is?"

Sandeul stood. "She's with Sunwoo in his office. But I can make sure he'll take her home." She looked at him and he thought her eyes were prettier than before. "Can I take you home?"

"No. It's ok. I'll drive." She smiled. "I don't drink now. Not if Mino is at home."

His heart stopped with that.

She intensely looked at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you need, Eunjung-noona." He couldn't denied her anything she wanted.

"The girls. Can you make sure they'll be ok? I don't want to interrupt them and..."

"I let them know you leave. And I'll text you when they're on their way home." He could do that. And he wanted her number.

"Thank you so much." Just for her relief expression it was worthy. "God, Junghwanie, I'm so happy to see you again. You look so well."

"You too, noona." He said. But before letting her go he also asked. "Noona? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, honey." He would die just for the pet name.

"Who's Mino?"

She blankly looked at him. "Oh." She smiled and took her phone. "Horvejkul Mino-yah." She handed it to him. A pic on the screen. "He's my son."

A cute baby boy who was about three or four years old was making the cutest aegyo to him.

Oh! He was as pretty as her.


	3. Chapter 2 My future self

**Chapter 2 My future self.**

**.**

**The words we spoke were full of sincerity.**

The basketball ball was rolling on the ground after it passed by the tall basket.

Sandeul looked for her with a big smile on his face.

She was jumping and her hands found his hands whilst they had that silly celebration they used to do.

"You'd been practicing!" She said looking for the ball.

She was not wearing her uniform. She left it behind long time ago. Now she was about to graduate from the law school.

"You're on your Senior year, isn't it?" As usual Eunjung had a sixth sense that let her know what he was thinking. She throw the ball to his chest. "Had you think where will you go after it?"

He didn't. He catched it. But he was sure about one think. "I'll probably study on the same college than you."

She smiled. "Yeah?" They started to play again. "That's good." She took the ball away from him and made a point. "I'm moving out of Daegu as soon as I graduated."

Just the sound of the ball hitting the ground until it came to a stop was heard.

"What?" He asked looking at her dark eyes.

"I have a job offer in Seoul. It's a little firm." She said her hand now focused on her long brown hair. "It's a good opportunity."

"Then I'll go to Seoul too!" He firmly said.

Her face softened. "Deullie..." She was the only who called him like that. He didn't know where that came from but he loved it. "You don't have to. You need to do what's better for..."

"I like you!" He confessed. He didn't care he was surely red. "A lot. I like you a lot!"

She smiled. "Oh, honey." She got closer. "I like you too. Very much." And he knew she was not saying this as a big sister to his little brother. They liked each other.

But he couldn't feel happiness. He should but his heart was aching.

"There's a but on this, isn't it?"

She smiled. And she extended her arms. They hugged. He could feel her breath on his neck. It felt so good.

"I'm old." She said and then giggled.

"Don't say that!" He complained, he didn't want to let her go.

"It's true, honey." She didn't let him go. She was slightly taller than him, he felt secure. She smelled like roses. "I'm going to live by myself now, and you... You're just starting..."

"I don't care." He mumbled.

"I do." She broke the embrace so she could face him. "Deullie, you're the sweetest man I know. You're mature and smart, and I'm so proud of you. I really want you to be happy and I really want you to care about your own future."

"I'll go to Seoul too." He said.

"You won't, baby. You won't leave your parents." It was true. He knew it. "Smile for me. Yeah? Do you want an ice cream?"

He chuckled. He wanted to cry. But he smiled. "It's too cold."

"C'mon! Noona will pay!" She took his hand. Hers was cold.

Before they left Sandeul took the ball again with a hand and throw it on the ground.

He liked the sound it made.

.

He looked at the ball until one of the kids that were playing took it again. He smiled. Not long ago he wouldn't be on the grades, he would be playing with them.

Well. Maybe it was too long ago.

"Aren't you like frosting yourself here?" Her voice asked. She was about to laugh. Probably because he was hugging himself.

He smiled.

When he went out of the radio he said Gongchan he wouldn't go with him to Baro's. He left him and drove to Han River.

He thought a lot about what he should do. He was honest. He sent a message 'I miss you. I want to see you.' And received other. 'Deullie.' And after ten minutes another one. 'I want to see you too.' And an address.

"Do you want coffee?" She extended her hand with an Expresso.

He accepted it. "Thanks." She sat up next to him. She was carrying a long modern jacket and a fancy handbag. Her black hair tied up in a bun. She looked elegant. "I waited for you like three hours."

She giggled. "You're such a liar! Your show ended at eight o'clock!"

It was true. He was there for half an hour maybe.

"Did you hear it?" Sandeul asked. He was surprised. He was blushing.

"Of course I did!" She sweetly smiled. "I recognized your voice on the radio like... Five years ago? You were starting your talk show. You work with who? How do you call him? Gongchan? Chanie? I was sure it was you when you introduced yourself like Sandeullie the next time!" She looked happy. "Back then your show aired once a week! Now it's daily!"

"Did you hear me?" Sandeul was still shocked.

"Everyday." She answered. "Except when you were on vacation and when you were in the army." Eunjung looked away. Her eyes on the kids playing. "It's good. Mino and I like it."

"Why didn't you contact me?" It hurt.

"I didn't knew what to say or do." As always she said the truth. "I was just happy to know you were doing good."

Sandeul sighed. She was like that.

"How are your parents?" She didn't let him time to say anything.

"They're well." He looked at the kids again. "I bought them a little apartment here. I live with them of course, but I had my own apartment near to the station." He didn't need to say that. But still he wanted her to know.

"You grew up so well." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Where's your kid?" He asked worrying about the time he had left.

"With Taeni. I usually work until late and the girls take care of him for me. Taeni and Suji had their own office so they're with him most of time. Nichkhun helps too, of course." She said without noticing. "If he was with Mino today I wouldn't have answered you. I hate to be late those days."

"Is he...?"

"Yes. He's his father." She said blushing a little. "You two would be friends. You're very sweet."

He hated it. He doesn't want to be friend with that man. "I don't want to be his friend." He said.

Eunjung smiled.

"Is he good?" Sandeul asked after a few moments.

"Nichkhun?" She looked at him with curiosity. "Yes, he is good." She firmly said. "Nichkhun was a good husband, is a good father and is a good friend now. He's always helping us and Mino-yah loves him so much. We didn't have big problems. We just grew apart."

"It was too long ago? Did he hurt you?" He felt angry.

"When we divorced?" Eunjung looked at her hands. "Of course it hurted. Every divorce does. But we always remained friends. It was when Mino was two years old. He's almost four now."

Sandeul really hated that man and he knew that was not rational. But still... How could he leave a woman like Eunjung-noona?! "I want to know him... If it's ok."

"Who? Nickhun?"

He almost shocked. "No!" He pouted. "I want to know Mino!"

"Oh." Eunjung looked away. It was obvious she was thinking hard. "I don't know, Deullie." She was honest. "I don't know if... I don't know what are we doing here right now? I don't know what to do... I mean. I shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" He mumbled.

She softened. "Deullie." She let her hand to touch his jacket, she fixed its neck. "I have a son."

"I know."

"It's not easy. He's my priority now."

"I know."

She sighed. "I loved to see you, baby. But I had to go, Mino should be driving my girls crazy."

"That's a lie."

"You think? My boy is so active." She chuckled.

"Let me drive you there." He stood up when she did.

She shaked her head. "I brought my car."

"Will I see you again?" He took her hand.

"Honey..." She looked their hands together. "Our friends are marrying. We'll see each other soon." They won't.

"Can I text you?" Sandeul asked letting her go.

She looked at his eyes. A little smile on her lips. "God, you make my heart run fast..." His heart was running faster. "Right now I'll say yes, but maybe I'll change my mind."

"Please don't do that."

Sandeul liked her a lot.

...

**We remain the same not matter what.**

Jinyoung didn't like her.

He was sure about that as he was in the past.

He repeat it as many times as he could that morning.

More than a week had passed after the day they were introduced to Baro's fiancee and he couldn't believe his own luck.

He was sitting on one of the couch in the waiting room of the tenth floor of the company he was working for. He had ended his meet with the manager of a girl group he usually produce.

They talked about the new song. The members liked it and they negotiated about the payment of the recording work. His assistant would program their schedule.

He was getting out when his gaze ended on the meeting room with walls of glass in from of him. She was there.

A pretty long dress, high heels and her long light brown hair on a styled braid. She was showing a portfolio to a man he didn't know. She was smiling.

He asked to one of the assistants who was she.

"Oh! She's our exclusive designer." The girl answered trying to make a pose to caught his attention. "She's who makes the wardrobe our groups wear on stage and the events they go. I think she's working on the same project than you."

That's how he ended there. Maybe he was waiting for her. That's what he said to the manager when he saw him. He was only waiting for an old friend.

The son of one of the bosses who worked on that floor kicked a football ball. It rounded on the rugged floor until it found her black shoe.

.

She was facing him with a pout and her delicate lips were parted. She was about to explain it to him when a boy called her out.

"Noona!" He was a ten years old boy. His friends on his back waiting for him. "Can you pass it to us?"

Her eyes opened with surprise.

She looked down at the ball and she frowned. "Yeah. Sure." She said whilst she took it and turned around.

Jinyoung smiled. She didn't feel comfortable talking to unknown kids. Well. Unknown people. How long it took for him to have a real conversation with her. That was super cute. He thought.

She was holding the ball with both hands and she sent it to the boy... It hit the ground some meters away the sender of that park.

The face the kid made was so so funny. He didn't say thank you.

And Jinyoung laughed. He laughed without trying to control himself. "What was that?!" He asked. He knew she frowned. "That was so pathetic!" She turned to look at him. Their eyes met and Jinyoung laughed again. He gestured the moves she did. "What was that?!" He repeated. "Are you really from the kickingball team?"

She was offended. Her styled right eyebrow raised like asking 'Are you being serious?' He was. He smirked.

Keri rolled her eyes. And without saying a word she started to walk away. Her cute face was deep red.

He waited a moment doubting if she would stop and wait for him... She didn't.

"Wait! Keri! Wait!" He called after he decided she was mad at him. "Keri, Oppa wanna talk to you!" He ran after her. "Keri-yah, I said Oppa wants to talk with you." He explained. His own voice going soft. "Oppa is sorry, yeah?" He said walking a step behind her. He did that all the time. For some reason it was like he thought that way he could take care of her, like keeping an eye on her. "Keri-yah, please?" His two hands together pleading. "I'm sorry. Oppa is so sorry. Oppa is so dumb." He saw her shoulders rise a little, was she sobbing? Oh! He was a dumbass. "Keri-ya? Our Keri-yah? I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you sad." She stopped.

Right. He made her sad. And he cared. He cared so much. Why he cared this much?... Anyways. Taeni would kill him if she knew he made her cry.

His eyes were fixed on the little moves of her shoulders. He picture the clear blouse of her middle school uniform filled with tears. He was a pig!

"Keri?" He let his hand to slightly touch her shoulder. She didn't push him away so he used both hands on her shoulders to softly turned her to face him. "Oppa is really really sorry. I'm so stupid. I was being so..."

She giggled.

His heart stopped.

She was adorably keeping a hand on her lips. Her big beautiful dark eyes found his lost gaze. She laughed out loud.

He thought her laugh sounded beautiful.

She turned again and walked away for the second time.

He smirked looking at her. She was super cute.

He followed her. "So... Now you're making your Oppa a silly man? You're playing with me."

She giggled again. "I said nothing." So he was the one who made himself a silly man? He smiled seeing her back.

"That's right." He answered. He was soft for her... As always. "Sorry." He didn't care to keep apologizing. He felt happy.

"Are you going home?" She playfully asked.

"I'm on my way." He struggled. "Why are you alone?" Jinyoung repeated the question he made before that ball interrupted them.

"I'm not alone." And for some reason his heart jumped out of happiness. "My friends have club activities and Eonnie is having coffee." Ah! CNU was having coffee too. He smirked.

"Isn't she having too much coffee lately?" He said knowing she wouldn't answer. He heard her soft laugh. "Are you walking home alone every Wednesday?"

"And some Fridays." She confirmed. She was looking up to the trees. He followed her gaze. No. There were not flowers there.

He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Oppa can walk you home."

"There's no need." He could feel her smile.

"Oppa would loved it." He said. That was the truth. "And you know... I live close to you."

She laughed again. And he smiled. He was so soft for her. "Yes. A good neighborhood, isn't it?" She stopped and looked at him.

"The best." He agreed.

She was super cute on that day.

He looked some locks of her light brown hair falling on her eyes. He would loved to fix them. But the boy next door wouldn't have the right to... Isn't it?

"Oppa?"

.

He lifted his eyes and met those pretty big eyes he liked so much. A smile took over his face. She was surprised. "Keri-ssi."

She blinked at it. Oh! Years had passed but he was stupid as always! He should called her as always!

Even so she smiled at him. "What are you doing here? Do you work here now?" She asked.

He stood up. She was so tall now. Or were those heels. He smiled noticing he was taller. "Mmmmm... No. I don't. I make songs for some of these groups and also I produce them, but I'm independent."

She hummed at that. She looked at his eyes for a moment and after that like it was natural on them she just started to walk towards the elevators.

He walked behind her looking her little back keeping himself a step behind. "I saw you there. I waited for you."

She stopped and pressed the button. "I work here." He already knew.

He stood next to her. He was curious. How was that possible? How her eyelashes were longer than before now? How her eyes looked so beautiful now? Was she even using make-up? If she did, she knew what she was doing. "They told me. I come here a lot, I can't believe I had never seen you on the hallways."

She giggled and he felt like he was back on his way home in Daegu ten years ago. "I never come to this floor. Today I had a fight with the director so I ended up here."

"Is he making you upset?" He asked like he would go to his office and punch that man. The ring of the elevator before it opened the doors didn't surprised him. "Is he being bad to you?"

"No." She laughed. "Well. Yes, she is. She wanted to cut my budget. So I came to talk to the boss." She stepped in and waited for him to follow her. "I won."

"Oh! I'm glad!" He said a hand behind his neck. Jinyoung felt a little awkward.

"Where are you going?" She asked pressing the button marked with a 7th. She waited. "To the reception?"

He blinked. He nodded but she wasn't looking at him. He thought better. "To take you out for a cup of coffee?" She looked at him with big eyes. He smiled. They barely talked on Baro's bar that night and now he was... Just he was. "Oppa had missed you."

She lowered her gaze and he thought she was still super cute. "I can't go out right now."

"Then let's have lunch."

She shook her head. She laughed. "I'm seeing a friend today."

Oh. A friend. Was that friend more important than her Oppa? He felt some kind of rage boiling on his stomach. Surely it wasn't one of the girls. He would be invited if it was some of them.

The doors opened and she stepped outside but her delicate hand didn't let them close. "I had missed you too. I haven't seen you since your first summer after you went to college."

"I know." He looked for her eyes. "On my next holiday I went back home and your family had already moved out." He smiled. On that time he felt disappointed for some reason. "I lost your number. Did you moved to Seoul on that time?"

She smiled too. "No. We just moved in a new place near to that arboretum." Oh! They were on the other side of the town. "Chanshik-Oppa said you and Dongwoo-sunbaenim weren't coming back soon." She tilted her head. Did she feel the need to explain why they distanced? Were she thinking about that like he had been doing?

He couldn't help but stepped outside. The doors closed behind him. They both looked it.

"My office is here." She pointed the elegant hallway. "I need to talk to my assistant right now but if you wait for me..."

"I'll wait." He hurried to say.

"I can invite you to some horrible instantaneous coffee I have in the kitchen."

"I always liked that coffee!"

.

From Shin Dongwoo:

\- Jinyoung!

\- Did you read the gc? Did you read what Sunwoo is writing?

\- Shit! Is he crazy?!

\- Traveling in the middle of spring?! Like I can left my job thrown!

\- I don't want to come back to Daegu!

\- I'm not coming back.

\- Why the dinner can't be here!

\- Jinyoung?!

\- Jinyoung!

\- I don't want to see her.


End file.
